


ягоды и специи

by larasorna



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, YALL BETTER GO SHIP THEM, emilia and donald are too hot, fuck han solo, i hope you guys will write something about them, no Han and Qi'Ra
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: Он попался. Черт возьми, он попался, и это сделала она – мелкая девчушка с глупой челкой.





	ягоды и специи

Лэндо не доверял это мелкой тихоне Ки’Ре, которую Хан пригрел себе на груди словно змею. Что-то подозрительное было во всем ее спокойствии и дружелюбии. И чтобы это ни было, Лэндо это не нравилось. Ему это чертовски не нравилось! Было понятно, что те двое были друзьями детства, но таскать ее с ними по галактике — было слишком. Жулик и контрабандист Лэндо Калриссиан терпеть не мог ее дурацкую, кое-как подстриженную, челку, а еще ее наряды, которые затмевали его личный изысканный вкус. Больше всего его раздражали ее взгляды, которые она бросает на него, когда их друг не рядом. Но вершиной неприязни, вершиной его ненависти, если можно так сказать, было то, что он жаждал этих взглядов, искал их всякий раз, словно обезумевший подросток, идущий на поводу гормонов.

***

Она дотрагивается до его руки якобы случайно и из-за этого Тысячелетний сокол чуть ли не врезается в товарный корабль. Калриссиан хмурит брови, а Ки’Ра отворачивается, надеясь скрыть улыбку.

— Теряешь хватку, — слышится голос Соло позади, — может, отдашь Сокол мне?

— Мечтай, — ухмыляется Лэндо.

Они останавливаются в этом огромном отеле, в холле которого дурно пахнет из-за маленьких фонтанов с нефтью — местным достоянием. Здесь должна остановиться их цель — член правительства, который управляет, чуть ли не всем промышленным делом галактики, что удивительно, ведь власть не вмешивается в производство. Поэтому красть у вора — это не преступление. Не моральное уж точно. Единственное, чего Лэндо не мог понять — это присутствие Ки’Ры с ними. Она была слишком правильной и послушной, всегда шла на контакт с врагами и считала, что лучше сотрудничать с власть имущими, нежели переходить им дорогу. И, поскольку Калриссиан не был дураком, он отчасти понимал ее ход мыслей и находил их занятными, но это также поселило в его голову идею о том, что она опасная и при удобном случае может их предать. Но разве он сам так не сделает? Сделает. А потому знал, что таких как он, а она была такой же, только вот носила маску невинности, нужно держаться стороной.

Хан восторженно рассматривает Ки’Ру, рассказывая очередную шутку, которую он услышал от старых контрабандистов, пытаясь рассмешить. Ки’Ра звонко смеется (ладно, так уж и быть, Лэндо нравился звон в ушах, который оставлял после себя ее смех) и в уголках глаз проявляются еле заметные морщинки. Калриссиан знает, что через полу прикрытые веки, она смотрит на него. Вечно сдержанная и контролирующая себя Ки’Ра впервые выдает себя, ведь Лэндо знает, что это значит. А знает ли об этом Хан, или он слишком глуп и уверен в своей неотразимости, чтобы взглянуть на окружающую реальность? Игрок пытается прогнать отвлекающие мысли из головы — они совсем ему не нужны, когда нужно сосредоточится на задании, но, так или иначе, улыбается краем губ. Она заметила.

***

Она всегда все замечает. Общество не требует многого, поэтому ей приходится оборонятся тем, что в ней культивировали — обаянием, харизмой, улыбкой. Ки’Ра все видит, все слышит, анализирует и понимает. Но при всем этом, ей было присуще наслаждение неловкими моментами, особенно если она непосредственно находилась в гуще события. Хан был другом ее детства, пусть и полярно, но они единственные, кто добился хоть чего-то в этой галактике из всех их знакомых. Ее забавляет его глупость, и, порой самоуверенность, но больше всего — влюбленность в нее, которая так и не угасла с юных лет. Ки’Ра улыбается, когда тот пытается шутить, а порой даже смеется ведь у него это выходит. Но ничего не доставляет ей удовольствие так, как видеть хмурое, старающееся скрыть интерес, лицо, еще более умелого жулика, Лэндо Калриссиана.

***

Ки’Ра знает, что это маленькое приключение будет не только выгодным, но еще и приятным, когда буквально падает в объятия Лэндо. Она и Хан убегают от громил, в клубе которых, они стащили парочку ценных монет. Ее друг инструктирует ее, рвано и тяжело дыша, что их ждет его новый знакомый на своем корабле в парочке метров. И она слушается, прибавляя скорости, удивляясь тому, что она способна на все это. Они оставляют позади местный базар, толпы которого, помогли им оторваться от охранников, и, пробегая еще пару улочек, она врезается в нечто, точнее в кое-кого.

— Наконец-то. Где тебя носило, Соло, я уже заправился? — она слышит голос незнакомца.

Зная, что времени нет, он, не задавая вопросов, не здороваясь, просто подхватывает ее и быстро поднимается на борт. Когда люк закрыт, Лэндо опускает ее, между тем скользя руками по бедрам, обтянутых в штаны с кожаными вставками.

— Итак, что тут у нас? — он сужает глаза, всматриваясь в ее лицо.

— С десяток ценных монет, — отвечает Хан, не уловив намека.

— Рад, когда на борту имеется нечто ценное, — двусмысленно проговаривает молодой человек, и быстрым шагом направляется к штурвалу.

***

Ки’Ра замечает, что в добавок к флирту Калриссиана приходит задумчивый взгляд. Словно он начал что-то подозревать. Будто он перестал воспринимать ее лишь невинной красивой птичкой. Теперь он знает, что за этой улыбкой что-то скрывается. Но вот только что именно он еще не понял. И это вполне ее устраивало, а что он узнает после окончания ее миссии — неважно.

— Знаю, ты не так проста, — слышится позади. Ки’Ра стоит у окна, рассматривая ночной город жаркой планеты, которая была для них перевалочным пунктом. В комнату просачивается легкий ветерок, заставляющий полупрозрачные шторы щекотать ее голые плечи.

— Не знаю, о чем ты, — улыбаясь, отвечает она. Девушка стоит спиной, но ему достаточно и смешка в голосе, чтобы понять, что он прав.

— В один прекрасный день… — протягивает Лэндо, облокачиваясь локтями о подоконник и хитро заглядывая ей в лицо.

— Что произойдет в этот день? — хитро, почти шепотом спрашивает Ки’Ра, от чего Калриссиан мигом смотрит на ее губы.

— Ки’Ра… — он незаметно проводит языком по своим губам.

Она поворачивается к нему, сделав шаг вперед. В комнате такой тусклый свет, что может показаться, что здесь сплошная темнота и единственное, что выдает их присутствие — тяжелое дыхание. Девушка проводит рукой по его груди, обтянутой легкой рубашкой, задевая ногтями голую кожу.

— Скажи же. Что произойдет, что ты сделаешь? — рука останавливается на его шее, а указательный и средний пальцы легонько надавливают, притягивая ближе. — Что ты сделаешь со мной?

Она почти чувствует его горячее дыхание на своих губах, когда слышится стук дверью, а это значит — вернулся Хан.

***

Они готовятся к вечеру и к вечеринке, на которой все случится, даже запах нефти стал привычным. Они украдут ценные бумаги большинства крупнейших предприятий галактики и станут богатейшими и влиятельнейшими людьми этих простор. Возможно, Лэндо подумает и отдаст все-таки эту развалюху Хану. Хотя, он будет не самим собой, если не сыграет с ним перед этим в партийку сабакк.

План прост — Ки’Ра и Лэндо отвлекают министра и приспешников, попутно прислушиваясь к нужной информации. А Хан делает то, что любит — крадет и повышает адреналин в организме. Этот парень просто безумец!

На Ки’Ре шикарное платье до щиколоток оттенка графит. Глубокое декольте и вырез к бедру так и приковывают взгляд молодого Калриссиана, но он знает, что это не для него. Так ведь? Да и времени на все это нет. Он не из тех, кто станет отвлекаться и упускать многостоящую возможность ради красотки.

Они разделяются в толпе всеприбывающих гостей и не теряет он лишь потому что всегда ловит взглядом копну ее темных локонов, которая так и норовила исчезнуть среди слишком высоких гостей.

Их тройка просчитала каждую минуту, а потому Лэндо знал, что Хан уже пробрался в ангар, раз чета министров начала располагаться за своими столиками.

Калриссиан ловко изворачивался от назойливого официанта, целью которого, явно, было напоить его. Ему пришлось танцевать два раза подряд с некой дамой, которая годилась ему в матери, если не в бабушки. От нее пахло лекарственными травами, но зато он был трезв. И это был тот самый момент, когда Лэндо понял — что-то здесь не так. Ки’Ра пропала. Эта маленькая паршивка куда-то улизнула. Не подавая виду, парень пробирался сквозь толпы то и дело наступая кому-то на ноги. Сыграл ли с ним злую шутку его разум, учитывая рискованную обстановку — не известно, но Калриссиан готов поклясться — министр Ризгм (тот самый) посмотрел прямо ему в глаза. Что-то здесь очевидно не так.

Покинув шумный зал, Лэндо покрутился вокруг, вспоминая с какой стороны они пришли и какой коридор вел в их номер. Поставив бокал с шампанским на столик, он услышал два голоса, один из которых был ему знаком. Много раздумий не требуется — это была Ки’Ра, а рядом с ним мужчина в белом костюме, который был рядом с Ризгмом весь вечер, и которого Лэндо считал помощником или секретарем, как угодно. Что за чертовщина? Ему не удалось разобрать и слова, но он понял, что птичка не просто так напросилась с ними в путешествие. Что ж, возможно, эти крылышки стоит обломать сразу же — на корню. Калриссиан медленно и тихо идет за ней, когда та прощается с неизвестным (но он был неизвестным лишь для него, ведь эта чертовка явно хорошо с ним знакома). Парень уже готовит речь у себя в голове, которую произнесет, обличая лгунью. Мысли были вовсе не о Хане — он справится, парню удается выкручиваться из передряг (если это засада, а Лэндо был уверен, ведь с ней нужно ожидать лишь этого). Они идут по узкому коридору, вокруг никого и лишь музыка в холле напоминает о существовании остальных. Ки’Ра не оборачивается, но он почему-то уверен, что она и так знает, что он позади. Догадка подтверждается, когда она исчезает за дверью номера, но он не слышит прокручивания ключа — она оставила двери открытыми. Специально? Для него? Лэндо набирает воздуха в легкие и толкает дверь.

Конечно, она знала, что он последовал за ней. У нее был хороший слух, а у него был слишком оригинальный запах духов. Она даже позволила себе улыбку, когда поняла, что он все же добился того, чего хотел — поймал ее с поличным.

Сотрудничество — вещь полезная, особенно в ее положении. Сотрудничество с врагом может быть еще полезнее. Но стараясь выжить, она перестала различать окружающих по принципу свой-чужой, есть лишь выгода. Поэтому, если чиновник, занимающий одну из высочайших должностей в правительстве, предлагает ей доставить ценные артефакты за большую цену, то кто она такая чтобы отказать?! Взять Хана на слабо и заставить выкрасть монеты Старейшего Дома было проще простого, передать их — еще легче. Ей всего лишь понадобилось увязаться за Соло, и он сам привел ее к покупателю. Лишь владелец Сокола стал что-то заподазривать, но благодаря ветрености ее друга, она была в безопасности всю дорогу. Хан должно быть ищет нужный корабль, бегая по огромному пустому ангару, ведь все это время Ризгм, который собирался подержать Империю, передав им ценности в качестве доказательства преданности, знал, что эта парочка собирается ограбить его, и все благодаря данным, которые отправляла Ки’Ра прямо с панели Тысячелетнего сокола, делая вид, что просто тестирует кнопки. Но, справедливости ради стоит сказать, что компания была отличной. В другой ситуации из них вышла бы отличная команда, эдакое золотое трио.

Лэндо закрывает за собой двери и секундой позже чувствует ее руки на своей шее, притягивающие к себе. Он знает, что она знает. Она знает, что он знает. К черту!

Он прижимает ее к себе и целует. Поцелуй выходит глубоким и страстным. Они оба хотели это сделать еще в первый день знакомства, так что времени строить из себя недотрог не было. Руки опускаются на ее бедра, и он подхватывает ее как в тот раз. Но, теперь они ни от кого не убегают. Лэндо опускает ее на близ стоящий столик, сваливая перед этим все бумаги и остальное, находящееся на поверхности. С ее губ вырывается еле уловимый стон. Рот приоткрывается, когда губы парня спускаются к шее. Он мажет губами по ключице, касаясь языком и легонько кусая нежную кожу.

— Лэндо, — шепчет Ки’Ра, выгибаясь ему навстречу. Она стягивает с него рубашку и впивается ногтями в его лопатки, когда тот сжимает ее бедра. Оба ненавидят друг друга до безумия, но до еще большего безумия хотят друг друга.

Ее глубокий вырез давно уже открыл вид на ее ноги и не только, поэтому Калриссиан, без зазрения совести, блуждал руками по внутренней стороне бедер, вызывая у девушки стон.

Он не знает сколько у них осталось времени и готовит ли эта чудачка еще какой-то номер. А может к ним вообще ворвется охрана и его задержат, отведут к ублюдкам внизу и выбьют всю дурь, но до этого момента ему нужно закончить одно дело. Ее.

Ки’Ра расстегивает пару пуговиц сбоку и платье падает на пол, оставляя ее лишь в нижнем белье, а именно — в трусиках.

— Иди сюда, — рвано сказал Лэндо, потянув ее на себя. Парень уложил ее на кровать и стал покрывать поцелуями желанное тело.

— Ненавижу тебя, — шепчет Ки’Ра, когда его губы обхватывают ее правый сосок. — Аааа, — медленно протягивает девушка, когда чувствует, как пальцы сжимают другой ее сосок. Девушка прикрывает глаза, облизывая губы и слышит, как Лэндо усмехается.

Он возвращается к ее шее, параллельно дотрагиваясь до бедер и до нижнего белья, от чего та закусывает губу, а он выдыхает ей в шею. Влажная. Чертовски влажная.

От нее пахнет терпкими ягодами и специями. Это сводит с ума, поэтому он просто вдыхает ее запах как сумасшедший, когда оставляет влажную дорожку поцелуев, спускаясь вниз.

Лэндо касается коленями мягкого ковра и поддевает тонкую ткань на ее бедрах. Они не сводят с друг друга глаз. Возбуждение ли это, а может просто бдительность и опасение — никто из них не в состоянии ответить.

Калриссиан оставляет легкие поцелуи на внутренней стороне бедер, поднимаясь выше. Но он делает это так медленно, что Ки’Ра готова стонать от обиды и злости. Он не упустит возможность позлить ее.

— Прошу, — протягивает девушка, запуская руку в его волосы. Ему самому не терпится, и он проводит языком, затрагивая клитор и она, выгибаясь, с громким стоном, опускается обратно на простыни, усиливая хватку на его волосах.

Он медленно проводит языком, а она неспеша двигает бедрами, подстраиваясь под его движения.

Лэндо Калриссиан допускал много ошибок в своей жизни, вот одна из них сейчас млела и стонала. Но самой незначительной, но существенной по последствию стало расположение его руки. Уж слишком близко она находилась к металлической колоне, которая была частью кровати и служила карнизом. Парень уловил знакомый звук «клац» у левого уха и покосился в сторону. Она приковала его наручниками. Когда она успела?!

Он перевел на нее взгляд и видел, как та все еще лежала с прикрытыми веками, но теперь с более хитрой улыбкой на лице.

— И как я не подумал, — произнес он хриплым голосом. Не может быть! Ну сколько он еще будет попадаться в ее ловушки.

— Знаешь, у нас было бы великое будущее, если бы не вся эта ситуация, — Ки’Ра приподнялась и теперь сидела, поглаживая его лицо, пока тот был на коленях.

Лэндо со злостью выдыхает и открывает прикрытые веки. Он попался. Черт возьми, он попался, и это сделала она — мелкая девчушка с глупой челкой.

— Ты меня убиваешь.

— Нет.

— Именно! Убиваешь и все, — устало протягивает парень.

— Да брось, — она проводит по контуру его губ, — найдешь еще способ как прибрать всю галактику к рукам.

— Знаю, — Калриссиан поникший, опускает голову.

— Я свое не упущу, а поэтому наши интересы еще пересекутся, — Ки’Ра все еще поглаживает его по голове, намериваясь встать.

— Да, я свое тоже, — отвечает парень более оживленным голосом и правой свободной рукой толкает ее обратно.

В этот раз ко всей страсти добавилась еще ярость и желание догнать чертовку. Ведь пускай сейчас она стонет под ним, но он знает, что через несколько часов та упорхнет от него.

Он добавляет к языку еще свои пальцы, постепенно набирая темп, от чего та уже не сдерживается и громко стонет, выгибаясь и шепча его имя. Что ж, птичка, лети, но теперь твоя песня будет знать лишь мое имя.

***

Лэндо сидит на краю кровати и ждет чтобы в номер уже вошел хоть кто-то — Хан или охрана. На наручниках был циферблат обратного отсчета, согласно которому, он должен освободится через пятнадцать минут, а пока он провел языком по губам. Ягоды и специи.


End file.
